U.S. published patent application no. US 2004/0017917 A1, entitled “Cryptographic Key Distribution Using Key Folding,” published Jan. 29, 2004, and U.S. published patent application no. US 2004/0136537 A1, entitled “Cryptography Key Distribution Using Key Unfolding,” published Jul. 15, 2004, pertain to improving the distribution of keys used in a one-time pad encryption system. The present invention pertains to strengthening the one-time pad encryption system itself.